Until Death
by RedDeath'sMask
Summary: A lot of freaky deaths have been happening: female victims are found armless. One day, while going over the strange case, Tsuzuki gets a paper cut; one that doesn’t seem to be healing. Hisoka urges Tsuzuki to get Watari to check it out. Turns out, what t


Title: Until Death

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka

Summary: A lot of freaky deaths have been happening: female victims are found armless. One day, while going over the strange case, Tsuzuki gets a paper cut; one that doesn't seem to be healing. Hisoka urges Tsuzuki to get Watari to check it out. Turns out, what they find out is a lot deeper than a paper cut…..

Hisoka wiped away fresh tears from his cheek. Looking up from the photo album, he discovered the room empty, except for the chief and Watari. As the chief left, Watari whispered, "Come on, kid. It's time to say goodbye." Hisoka nodded, looking down at his hands that began toying with the gold band on his left hand. "I know." His voice was almost inaudible. Standing, he dropped the book on his chair. Watari left the room quietly, letting Hisoka be alone. So blinded by tears, Hisoka could hardly walk to the alter where he lay peacefully. Forever. Hisoka leaned over and kissed the smooth, cold wood. "Goodbye, my love. " He managed to say. Hisoka made his way out of the room silently. Before closing the doors, he stopped to look at his face one last time before he strode down the hall.

"Ouch!" Tsuzuki cried. Hisoka looked up from his gruesome report to look at the man who was now wagging his hand back and forth. "What?" Tsuzuki took his fingertip out of his mouth. "Paper cut." He moaned. Hisoka rolled his eyes. "It's not like it won't heal." Tsuzuki whimpered. "I guess." Rising, the man headed toward the bathroom. "Better put a band-aid on it just in case." Hisoka frowned at the man, sensing that something was wrong. He decided to brush it off. Maybe the man was as grossed out about this case as he was.

The man plopped back into the arm chair with a sigh. Ignoring him, Hisoka tossed his file to the coffee table that was littered with files and papers. "So, how about 

we go over this again?" Tsuzuki nodded with a sigh. "The victims, all female, were about- " "20 to 25." Tsuzuki answered immediately. "All found without arms….." Hisoka swore his partner paled slightly. "Mm-hmm." The boy agreed. "But why?" The man sighed. "I wish I knew…." Tsuzuki glanced at his watch. "Jeez….. 1:30 already." He rubbed his eyes wearily. "Time flies when you're having fun….."He groaned. Hisoka laughed. "C'mon, partner. Let's get some rest so we have the energy to pretend we're listening to Tatsumi in tomorrow's briefing." Tsuzuki laughed as he took Hisoka's hand, letting the boy help pull him off the armchair. " Night." Tsuzuki said as he headed off towards his bedroom. "Night." Hisoka said, pushing his own bedroom door open.

Hisoka sighed as he fell into bed. It had been about 4 months since they'd moved in together. Ever since the Kyoto "incident", as the Bureau liked to call it. Hisoka rolled onto his side. He still wasn't used to the fact that Tsuzuki slept in the room next to him. It drove him secretly insane somehow, driving him to think if Tsuzuki ever wondered about things like this. About him. Hisoka sighed. 'Probably not.' The boy thought with a grimace. Suddenly, a random thought crossed his mind. What if you can never tell him? What if he disappears and you and tell him? Hisoka cringed at the thought. That would be awful. 'That's it,' Hisoka decided, 'Tomorrow I'll tell him.'

"So as you can see from these photos, the women were ……" Tuning Tatsumi out, Hisoka looked away from the screen where several pictures had shown up. The boy looked over to his partner, who was nervously looking the finger that he got a paper cut on. Hisoka felt his anxiety and pain. Suddenly feeling a sharp twinge of pain, he glanced back to the photos. Muraki was defiantly involved. He could feel it. Hisoka stood, causing Tatsumi to stop abruptly. "I'm sorry….." Hisoka mumbled. "I…..I think I need some water.….." Tatsumi nodded as Hisoka left. The teen could hear Tatsumi begin to talk again as he shut the door.

After getting a cup of water, Hisoka leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Muraki raped him. Killed him. Attempted to re-kill him. Twice. Tried to kill the man 

he loved and respected. What could he _possibly_ want now? The teen rubbed his forehead wearily. Hisoka then felt a warm sensation, then jumped when someone kissed his nose. His eyes flew open to find a smiling Tsuzuki there. An immediate calm fell over Hisoka. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Tsuzuki laughed as he straightened, handing the boy his paperwork. "I came to find you. You've been out here for a good 45 minutes. The meeting is over. " Then after a short pause, the man added, "Are you ok?" Hisoka nodded hastily. He didn't want Tsuzuki to think there was anything wrong. "Yea. Just needed some air." Tsuzuki paused as he seemed to accept that. "I thought you needed water." Tsuzuki watched Hisoka's face flush as he tried to find an excuse. Tsuzuki laughed. "I'm just kidding." The man threw his arm around the boy's shoulders. "C'mon, partner. Let's head home." All Hisoka could do was nod.

Tsuzuki threw his brief case onto the coffee table before he loosened his tie with a heavy sigh. Then, as he loosened his shirt at the wrist, he mumbled something under his breath. "What?" Hisoka asked as he stepped closer and placed his brief case on the table too. Tsuzuki looked around to Hisoka as if he forgot the boy was there. "Ah….nothing…" Hisoka gave Tsuzuki a puzzled look, then said, "Well, what do you want for dinner?" Expecting the man to immediately cheer up at the mention of food, he stayed awfully quiet. "No….I'm uh……not that hungry…." His voice faded out as he looked to his bedroom. Looking back at his partner, he indicated his room with his thumb. "I'm just gonna head to sleep, 'kay?" Hisoka nodded stupidly. "Are you alright?" Tsuzuki looked at his bare wrist again. "I'm fine….." Hisoka frowned at how spacey the man was being. "Alright. Good night then…" Unresponding, Tsuzuki walked out of the room, lost in his own thoughts. Deciding he wasn't that hungry either, Hisoka made his way to his own room, wondering why the man was so out of it. 'He must be tired…' Hisoka thought to make himself feel better. He got into bed with a sigh, wondering what Tsuzuki was doing, or thinking right now…..

Blood dripped down the counter, onto the floor. There was blood all over the counter, slowly trickling into the sink. Tsuzuki was breathing heavily, grasping the 

knife in his hands so tightly that his knuckles went white. Hisoka had been asleep for a few hours now, long enough for Tsuzuki to sneak into the kitchen and get a knife. He had cut three long, deep slashes into his wrist, only to find they weren't healing. Dropping the bloodied knife, Tsuzuki grasped his cut, bleeding wrist. He clenched his fist, and gripped it to his chest. After a while, he wrapped his bleeding wrist in gauze. Then, he reluctantly moved to clean up the blood.

"Morning, Hisoka!" Hisoka looked up to find Tsuzuki, his shirt unbuttoned and his hair wet. 'Must've just gotten out of the shower.' Hisoka thought before he said, "Uh…..Hey…" Tsuzuki smiled as he sat in his usual place in the armchair. "What's new?" He asked as he buttoned up his shirt. "Not much…….just looking over the case files again. I have a strong feeling that…..tsk, don't worry about it." Hisoka tried not to watch as Tsuzuki buttoned up the shirt, covering his wonderful body….until something caught his eye. "What's that?" The boy asked in horror. Almost immediately, Hisoka could sense Tsuzuki's nervousness. "What's what?" The man asked hastily as he tried to pull his sleeves down. Before he could get it over the bloodied gauze, Hisoka stood over the man and pulled up his sleeve to his upper arm. With a horrified expression, Hisoka sank to the floor, his eyes glistening with tears. "How could you do this….." he muttered, his gaze unmoving from the man's eyes. Tsuzuki looked away. "I….." Tsuzuki stopped himself. It was useless to lie to an empath. "Remember that paper cut?" Tsuzuki paused as Hisoka nodded. "It wouldn't heal. I just wanted to see if I really didn't heal…from a big wound…." Hisoka's hand entwined itself with Tsuzuki's. He slowly brought his lips to Tsuzuki's bloodied wrist. "But why this?" Hisoka said quietly. "I don't know…" The man replied in a whisper that was barely audible.

Tsuzuki knelt on the floor in front of Hisoka, slowly stroking the boy's hair with his free hand. After kissing Hisoka's forehead, he pressed his forehead to the boy's. "Don't cry, Hisoka. We'll figure this out. Just like we always do….." Then, to much of Hisoka's shock, Tsuzuki placed a kiss on his lips. Hisoka's insides melted as the man's lips brushed against his own. It made his body hot with an unknown feeling. He felt himself harden as Tsuzuki deepened the kiss, adding passion and lust that 

was very unfamiliar to Hisoka. Clinging to the man's shirt, Hisoka broke away, trying to catch his breath. Tsuzuki moved immediately moved from the boy's lips to his throbbing jugular. "Oh…" Hisoka moaned, losing his breath. As the man kissed his throat, Hisoka unbuttoned his own shirt, letting Tsuzuki have access to taste him.

Tsuzuki groaned as he pulled away. "We have to stop this…." The gaze Hisoka gave him tore through him. "Why?" Hisoka could sense the man's uneasiness. His hesitance. His _fear_. "What's wrong?" The boy asked as his hands began to unbutton the man's shirt. Grabbing Hisoka's hands in his own, Tsuzuki said, "Because. We can't do this. You're not ready…." Hisoka gave his partner a puzzled look. "I couldn't bear to hurt you…" The man said against Hisoka's hands. Pressing his forehead against the man's, Hisoka hesitated. "You won't….." he muttered in an unsure voice as he kissed Tsuzuki's knuckles. Then, dropping his hands from Tsuzuki's, Hisoka's grasp found their way to the man's straining member. He could feel it harden beneath the thick fabric. It made Hisoka moan. The man wanted him _so_ much. Tsuzuki groaned at his young partner's hands. In one fluid motion, Tsuzuki stood and scooped Hisoka up into his arms. "Tsuzuki? Wha…..?" Tsuzuki nuzzled the boy's neck. "Your bed or mine?" Tsuzuki's hot breath tickled Hisoka's skin. Clutching the man's half-opened shirt, Hisoka gasped and moaned. "I don't care! Just pick!!" Before he knew it, Hisoka laid against the cool sheets of Tsuzuki's bed. Tsuzuki leaned over the boy, stealing his lips. Hisoka moaned when Tsuzuki's straining member thrust against his own. Hisoka sat up, pulling off his shirt, then moved to pull off his partner's.

Hisoka's fingertip's ghosted down the man's tan chest. He wasn't extremely muscular, but it's wasn't like he was out of shape. The man was perfect. In every aspect of the word. Before he knew what he was doing, Hisoka leaned in and kissed the man's collar bone. Tsuzuki whimpered as Hisoka took one of his erect nipples into his mouth. Tsuzuki's hand found its way to Hisoka's cock. The boy moaned, tossing his head back. Hisoka watched as Tsuzuki pulled down his pants, letting his erection spring out. Licking his lips, Hisoka moaned at the size of him. Even bigger 

then……Hisoka closed his eyes, forcing those bad thoughts away. Tonight he would endure the pain of sex for Tsuzuki's pleasure. Hisoka's lips trailed down the man's body, and then stopped at the man's large cock. Tsuzuki shifted, so that he lay back against the bed, giving Hisoka more access. Licking his lips, Hisoka hesitantly grasped Tsuzuki's dick in one hand. The man groaned in pleasure as Hisoka's hand ran down his hardness. When Hisoka took his cock into his mouth, Tsuzuki saw stars. He had to fight not to come right then. "Hisoka….." Tsuzuki groaned in pleasured agony. Hisoka looked up at the man, taking his lips away from Tsuzuki's dick, but immediately replacing them with his hands. Tsuzuki's hand covered the boy's, making him stop his gentle strokes. "Stop." Almost immediately, Hisoka's emerald eyes darkened with worry. "What's wrong? Am I doing something incorrectly?" Tsuzuki smiled then sighed as he sat up. "No. It feels _wonderful._ But if you want this to continue, you can't stroke me like that anymore." Hisoka flashed a nervous smile. "A-are you ready?" He asked sheepishly. Tsuzuki kissed the boy's jaw line. "Are you?" Hisoka nodded.

Hisoka lay back against the pillows, parted his legs slightly, and clenched his eyes shut. "Have your way with me." He whispered. Tsuzuki sat back on his heels in complete shock. After a moment, Hisoka opened one frightened emerald eye. He then reluctantly opened the other. The man's look seared him. "What's wrong now?" Tsuzuki shook his head. Now he understood. Muraki. That bastard had his way with the boy. There was no love, or emotion. Hell, there was absolutely _no_ pleasure in it for Hisoka. So that's what the boy must have thought sex was. Only pleasurable for the giver. Even if that wasn't true about sex, the thought of Hisoka bearing all that pain just for his pleasure, it touched him. Hisoka was frightened as Tsuzuki looked at him. The man's amethyst eyes burned through him. Tsuzuki reached out and grabbed the boy's hand, bringing it to his lips. "Oh, my dear, sweet Hisoka….." Tsuzuki placed a kiss on the boy's knuckles. "That's not what this is about. That's what……_he_….did to you. This is not sex. This is love making. I'm not screwing you to get my rocks off. I'm making love to you, because, even though it sounds corny; I love you." Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka's knuckles again. "I would never hurt you, you know that. It's pleasurable for both of us. I will lay with you until 

you're completely satisfied. " Hisoka swallowed, looking down. "Do you mean it?" He asked in a whisper. "Every word, my love." Tsuzuki tilted Hisoka's chin back toward him, and bestowed a gentle kiss in the boy's soft, kiss-reddened lips. "Are you ready now?" Hisoka nodded, feeling slightly better.

Tsuzuki grabbed the lotion off the nightstand. Sitting back on his heels again, Tsuzuki held his hands out to Hisoka. "Come here." Hisoka took the man's hands, aware that his own hands were shaking. Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka into a kiss, then held him close. The man helped his partner straddle his waist, then reached under the boy and lathered his dick with the lotion. "Ready?" Hisoka took a deep breath and nodded. Grasping the boy's waist, Tsuzuki helped him come down on his cock. Tsuzuki groaned as his tip slowly pressed inward. Hisoka gasped in pain as he forced himself down further. "Hisoka, it's ok. Take your time." Hisoka nodded, gasping at the fullness of the man. Gritting his teeth, Hisoka pushed down a little further, until Tsuzuki was buried to the hilt. Hisoka threw his head back and moaned. Tsuzuki licked the boy's nipple, groaning as well. "You feel so good inside, my love…..!" Tsuzuki gasped against Hisoka's chest. Rolling his hips, Tsuzuki pulled out of the boy slowly, careful not to hurt him. When Tsuzuki thrust himself back inside of Hisoka, the boy moaned in pleasure. Tsuzuki held Hisoka close as he thrust into Hisoka again. Tsuzuki kissed the boy's neck as he pumped slightly faster than before.

Tsuzuki nuzzled Hisoka's chest as he pumped faster, enjoying the cries of ecstasy from Hisoka. The moaned in pleasure as Tsuzuki pushed into him. The man was so full and deep inside of him. Oh, gods! Hisoka just wanted to stay in Tsuzuki's arms forever. A strange tingling sensation began to work its way up Hisoka's spine as Tsuzuki bent his head to lick the boy's nipple. Tsuzuki moaned when Hisoka began to nuzzle his jaw line. Tsuzuki's hand worked its to the boy's cock. Hisoka moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. Gritting his teeth, Hisoka felt the tingling sensation finally stopped as he released himself into Tsuzuki's hand. Tsuzuki slowed his movements as he joined Hisoka in pleasure. Breathing heavily, Tsuzuki fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Hisoka down on top of him. "How was it?" Tsuzuki 

asked as he tried to catch his breath. Hisoka hesitated as he thought. "Hm...it was _ok_….." He joked. Tsuzuki looked alarmed. "Ok? _Just _ok? It wasn't wonderful? Or….or _breathtaking_?" Hisoka laughed at Tsuzuki's humor as he kissed the man. "You're absolutely amazing, love. I don't think anything could be better." Tsuzuki smiled as he seemed to accept that. Looking over at the clock, Tsuzuki moaned. "10:30. Well, we are officially late. Better shower and get to work before Tatsumi kills us." Hisoka agreed as he laced his finger's with Tsuzuki's, sadly looking at his wrist. "But you just showered." Tsuzuki smiled as he sat up. "Yes, but I'm all hot and sweaty. Besides, you need one too." Tsuzuki stood and leaned over Hisoka in a seductive manner before he kissed the boy. "And we'll save time if we just take one together……" Tsuzuki smiled wickedly. "Jeez. You're insatiable!" Tsuzuki shrugged as he pulled Hisoka off of the bed. "Only when you're involved." Tsuzuki kissed the boy again, before he led Hisoka of to the bathroom.

Tatsumi looked up at the clock on the wall. Sighing angrily, he turned to the chief. "Where are they!? They were supposed to be here an hour ago!" The chief shrugged nonchalantly. "You know Tsuzuki. Probly slept in. Poor Hisoka is probably still trying to wake him up." Tatsumi sighed. "You're right. I wonder when the hell they're gonna get here….."

Hisoka moaned as Tsuzuki slid down his wet body. The man began to kiss every inch of skin on him. Kneeling in front of the boy, Tsuzuki began to kiss and caress the boy's inner thighs. Hisoka moaned as he got hard again. _Gods! _The man knew how to turn him on! The boy's body was on fire as Tsuzuki took Hisoka into his hot, wet mouth. Hisoka laced his fingers into the man's wet hair. Hisoka groaned in pleasure as Tsuzuki licked him from head to base, the man's long fingers toying with his balls. Tsuzuki groaned in pleasure as Hisoka came fiercely into his mouth. Hisoka grasped Tsuzuki's shoulders as the man licked the excess seed off of him. After he slid up the boy's body, Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka before he got the loofah and began to wash the boy's chest. Squeezing the body lotion onto his hand, Hisoka lathered some on the man's chest as well then moved to his shoulders. After washing the man's upper arms, Hisoka took Tsuzuki's cut wrist into both of his hands. "I really think you should get this checked out. I mean shinigami are supposed to heal, 

right?" Tsuzuki nodded as Hisoka brought his lips to the scabs at his wrist. Tsuzuki cupped Hisoka's face in his hands. "It's ok, love. We'll go to Watari after the meet-" Hisoka cut the man a stern glare. "Before." "Tsuzuki sighed. "_Before_ the meeting. He always knows what to do." Tsuzuki gently kissed the boy. "C'mon. We'd better get dried off and dressed before Tatsumi kills us." Hisoka nodded as Tsuzuki turned off the water to the shower.

"Hmm..." Watari set down his tools. "I've never seen anything like this." Tsuzuki rubbed at his wrist. "So what does it mean?" Tsuzuki said. They sat in Watari's lab, located in a different wing of the Bureau. Hisoka stood behind Tsuzuki's seat, pacing back and forth from time to time. Watari seemed baffled. "I haven't a clue. Let me take a blood sample and I'll run some tests. That's where we should start." Tsuzuki nodded as Watari turned back to the counter. Turning back, he said, "I have to get the needles from the other room. I'll be right back." Tsuzuki nodded again. Hisoka stopped pacing and stood behind Tsuzuki. The boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Hisoka inhaled Tsuzuki's wonderful scent before the man spoke. "Everything will be fine, my love." Taking Hisoka's hands into his own, Tsuzuki kissed the back of the boy's wrists. "I promise." Hisoka kissed his neck. "I hope you're right." He breathed against the man's neck. It sent chills through Tsuzuki's body and he felt himself harden instantly. Hisoka straightened and squeezed Tsuzuki's shoulders comfortingly. Hisoka stepped back the moment Watari walked back in with the needles. Hisoka turned away as Watari stuck the needle in and drew blood. As Watari turned away, mumbling to himself, Hisoka leaned over Tsuzuki, took his arm and gently kissed the spot where Watari had drawn blood. The man couldn't breathe as Hisoka kissed slowly up his arm and nuzzled his neck. Growing even harder, Tsuzuki crossed his legs to hide the growing bump in his pants. Standing abruptly, Tsuzuki said, "Alright Watari. Thanks a lot. Get back to me as soon as you have the results, kay?" Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's elbow and pulled him from the small room before the scientist had time to respond.

Tsuzuki pushed Hisoka against the wall in the hallway, kissing him deeply. "Oh, gods, Hisoka! What were you doing?" Hisoka was baffled, and slightly offended. 

Before he could speak, the man continued. "I was getting ready to throw you down and take you right there!" As Tsuzuki nuzzled his neck, the boy understood. Tsuzuki was getting turned on by his actions. A smile crept its way across Hisoka's face as Tsuzuki's hot breathe teased his skin. Hisoka whimpered slightly as the man's hands traveled lower to cup the boy's hardening member. Hisoka breathed heavily, groaning slightly as he pushed Tsuzuki away. Tsuzuki was shocked. "We can't continue here, Tsuzuki. Not at work. They'll see us." Tsuzuki smiled seductively as he pressed himself to Hisoka. "I _want_ them to see." Hisoka pushed him back again. "Seriously, Tsuzuki. We have to act professional here." Sensing the man's disappointment, Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki to the opposite wall, kissing and nibbling the underside of the man's jaw. "If you wait for the day, we can do all sorts of things tonight." Tsuzuki felt his knees go weak at Hisoka's seductive voice. "Deal." The man moaned. Picking up his brief case, Hisoka said, "Come on. We really should go. We're very late." Tsuzuki nodded as he followed the boy down the hallway with a groan.

"Sorry for interrupting…" Hisoka said he interrupted Tatsumi's theory. "But this is not a gang thing. And it certainly isn't a serial killer. This……this is just plain _sick_. This had Muraki written all over it." Tatsumi, the chief and Tsuzuki fell quiet as they watched Hisoka. "Wha- How? I _killed_ Muraki, didn't I?" Tsuzuki said in disbelief. Hisoka shook his head solemnly. "Nope. He's, as much as I hate to say it, alive and well." Tsuzuki saw Hisoka cringe as he finished. "Well, why? Why is he doing _this_?" Tatsumi asked in disgust. Hisoka shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe he's trying to get back at us for what happened in Kyoto." Hisoka saw Tsuzuki stiffen. Tatsumi hesitated. "Well, let me get our research team on this. I'll call you guys when we've got something. Have a great day." Tatsumi began to clean up the files all over the table. Hisoka and Tsuzuki stood, gathered their files and left the room.

Hisoka sighed as they walked. "What's wrong, love?" Hisoka looked over to Tsuzuki. "Nothing. I- I just have a weird feeling, that's all." Tsuzuki put his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Everything will be fine, love. Don't worry." With that, Tsuzuki leaned over and kissed the boy's cheek. Hisoka smiled. "I love you." He whispered. 

Tsuzuki straightened, pulling away from Hisoka. "What?" Hisoka looked up as if he did something wrong. "Uh, nothing." Tsuzuki took the boy's hands into his own. "Hisoka, what'd you say." Tsuzuki gently took the boy's hands into his own, kissing his knuckles. "I said, uh……. I love you." Tsuzuki smiled, chuckling. "What?" Hisoka got flustered at the man's laugh. "Nothing, my dear. I just—I didn't think you'd be the first to say it." Tsuzuki laughed at the boy's confusion. Kissing the boy's forehead, Tsuzuki said, "Never mind. I love you, too. I always have." Hisoka smiled as the man draped his arm over his shoulders again as they continued to walk.

"Now," Tsuzuki said he began to take off his tie once they got back into the apartment. "About those other 'things'….." Hisoka laughed as he sat on the sofa, watching the man slowly take off his shirt. "You don't even want dinner first?" Hisoka said as Tsuzuki dropped his shirt to the floor. "Can I have you?" Hisoka laughed again as Tsuzuki leaned over him on the couch, kissing his neck. Hisoka moaned as chills went down his back. Suddenly getting an idea, Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki off of him and stood. The man whimpered, making Hisoka smile. "Sit down." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki immediately complied. Licking his lips, Hisoka straddled the man, kissing him deeply. Tsuzuki moaned as the boy moved to his neck. Hisoka's hands gently toyed with Tsuzuki's groin through the fabric. Tsuzuki groaned in pleasure as the boy kissed down his bare chest, sinking to the floor. Hisoka unbuttoned the man's pants and freed Tsuzuki's throbbing member. 

"Oh…." The man whimpered as Hisoka gently ran his hands down Tsuzuki's long shaft. When Hisoka took the man's throbbing member into his mouth, Tsuzuki saw stars. "Oh, Hisoka!" Hisoka took him deeper into his mouth as his finger's fondled the man's balls. Tsuzuki gripped the cushions, fighting the urge to come as Hisoka licked him. Throwing his head back, the man gasped for breath. Hisoka began to suck his hard cock. Suddenly, the phone rang. Groaning, he ignored it as Hisoka continued. After it stopped ringing, it immediately started again. Cursing, Tsuzuki picked up the phone. "Hello?!" He asked in a tone that should've warned the other person to hang up. Sensing something wrong, Hisoka stopped sucking and looked up at Tsuzuki. "Ok…..I understand….." Hisoka waited as he watched Tsuzuki listen intently. Hisoka's stomach fell. Something was _terribly _wrong. Once the man hung up the phone, Hisoka asked, "Is everything okay?" Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka. "That was Watari." Tsuzuki took a deep breath as he looked away. Looking back to Hisoka, he said, "I'm going to die."

_To be continued……._


End file.
